Arethusa : Lady of Id
by legendofthefox
Summary: The Doctor lands on a small planet with a steam punk Greek like culture. Strange murders and a water shortage brings the Doctor and the wise and lovely Lady Arethusa together, but can they save the city in time? And why does the Lady's name seem familiar?
1. Diodoros

Don't own the Doctor or Arethusa

everything else is mine

the chapters will probaly be pretty short

The 10th Doctor sometime after Martha in a Greek like steam punk culture

**Arethusa **

**Part One**

**Diodoros  
**

It was late evening in Id. The two suns were beginning to dip below the snow-capped mountains as night fell over the coastal city. Shadows painted the landscape a darker hue. Marble columns in the city square reflected the navy sky and the ocean grasped on to the last hints of the suns' orange. The leaves of the forest that spanned the length between the mountains and city glistened with dew. It was beautiful.

A clock tower in the city center chimed and alerted the Oul that night had come. Oulian parents rushed their children in and locked their homes from any dangers that would lurk in the night. Oulian traders said goodbye to their buyers in the market place and hurried on home passing statues depicting Oulian heroes and their undersea counterparts the Gaos.

A young Oulian woman crept through the alleyways. The streets were deserted and she knew she shouldn't be out at night, but she had to seem him. Her parents didn't approve, but neither did his. Every night she would sneak out of her window and meet him in the Garden of Statues.

She walked by heroes and heroines, scientists and philosophers, river gods and mountain gods, and dozens of politicians all immortal in stone. She kept walking until she found the Garden's stream. The stream ran through the center of the Garden and it was where she would meet him every night. She sat at their favorite bench and waited. She watched the moon's path in the sky as she waited for him; it was taking him longer than usual. His father must have stayed up later tonight she thought to herself.

The sound of footsteps broke her train of thought. "Diodoros? Is that you?" She whispered as she gazed into the shadows. There was no reply. She looked to where she had heard the noise. She heard it again! It seemed to be coming from the other bank of the stream. "Diodoros! Diodoros! Is that you? Stop this right now! You know I don't like it when you play tricks! Answer me, Dio!" She crossed the stream and pushed shrubbery out of her path.

She heard the footsteps quicken and she followed them. "Diodoros…. Are you there?" The bushes rustled and then she screamed as her body fell lifeless to the ground.


	2. Oulians!

Dont own the Doctor or Arethusa

everything else is mine.

**Arethusa **

**Part Two**

**Oulians!  
**

Vwomp! Vwomp! Vwomp! The loud noise echoed in the clearing as a blue police phone box materialized. A tall brown headed man in a brown coat, pin striped suit, and trainers stepped out. "That's a good girl, aye?" he said as he patted the box. "Ahhh!" the man breathed in the fresh air. It appeared that he had landed in a garden. The air was perfumed with flowers and voices from a nearby market traveled with the breeze.

"You there! What are you doing here? Can't you read? Didn't you see the sign?" An angry red headed man came out of the bushes. He was dressed in Grecian clothes. He wore a red shirt and a bronze chest plate over his clothes. He had his hand on the hilt of a sword at his side.

"OULIANS!" the brown headed man yelled, "I love Oulians!" The redheaded man gave him a dirty look."Oh, I'm sorry! Was this path closed off?"

The red headed man huffed at the stranger. "Well of course it's closed off! What are you a tourist? Merchant? Well? Answer me! What is your name sir?"

"I'm the Doctor," the brown headed man said as he offered to shake the red headed man's hand. The red headed man kept his hand at his hilt and the Doctor continued. "I'm new in town, just passing through. If you don't mind me asking, why is this area closed off?"

"Because of the investigation! I really hate you tourists! If you're going to be traveling you need to learn how to read the local writing!" The angry red headed man said as he pointed to a wooden sign. 'DO NOT CROSS CITY GUARD INVESTIGATION'. The Doctor read it, "Oh, that sign."

The red headed man huffed at the Doctor again then took out a wax tablet and stylus. "Now then, Doctor, tell me your full name. Any trespassers in a criminal investigation are recoded."

"I told you my name, I'm the Doctor. What happened here?"

"I will do the questioning here, Doctor! Now then, where were you last night?"

"Last night, lets see…. I was in London for a bit then I decided to just cruise about for a bit when I passed through this system and.."

"SIR! I do not want any of your gibberish! I want to know WHERE you were last night!"

"I was out of town. I only just got here this morning."

The red headed man frowned at the Doctor. "You are a liar! The city has been on lock down since late last night!" The red headed man was interrupted by a young man running down the path.

"Captain Hesiod! Captain Hesiod! The Lady begs your audience immediately!" The red headed man, or Captain Hesiod as the young man called him, sighed and turned to face the Doctor again.

"I'm going to have to ask you to come with me," The Captain pulled a pair of manacles out of a belt pocket, "Give me your hands."

The Doctor grinned at him, "Oh, I'm not running off! I promise you! This is too interesting, isn't it?" Captain Hesiod grunted and put the manacles away.

The Captain led the Doctor out of the Garden and down a deserted street. The young man followed behind. The Doctor looked at all the shops and buildings they went by. The arcutechtur reminded him of Earth's ancient Greese. The buildings were built out of stone and beautiful tile. They passed a row of statues painted to look like the local species. The Oul statues had hair panted in every colour imaginable and the Gaos statues had their skin painted a greenish hue of blue.

"Phokas," the Captain started, "Did the Lady tell you what she wanted?"

"No, Captain," the young man replied.

"Who exactly is this Lady?" The Doctor asked Phokas.

"The Lady? You mean you haven't heard of her?"

"Sorry, but no."

"The Lady of Id! The Lady Arethusa! She is the wisest woman in the entire peninsula! It is said that the Great Goddesses themselves gave her wisdom of the ancients! She studied in all of the great coastal cities, but she returned to her birth place to renovate the city. She has the largest library in the Empire! "

"Shush, Phokas, tell this man no more!" The Doctor stared at the Captain then whispered to Phokas.

"Who exactly is Mr. Grouchy Frowny face over here?"

"That is Captain Hesiod, sir. He is the Head of the city guard and chief investigator."

"Oh, I see…. LADY ARETHUSA!" the Doctor yelled and startled his two companions," Can't wait to see the Lady! This ought to be fun!"

"You, _Doctor, _are not meeting the Lady, " Captain Hesiod said with a sneer.

"What? But that's were we are heading isn't it?"

"Yes, but you will wait in the foyer. _I _ will speak with the Lady."

The three went through the streets of Id with little conversation. The Doctor kept talking and asking questions and Captain Hesiod kept ignoring him. The Captain threatened to place the Doctor in manacles and the Doctor quieted down, only to start whispering to Phokas moments later. Soon they reached the Lady's residence. The gatekeepers allowed them entry but they kept eyeing the Doctor. They entered the building and were met by two guards. Captain Hesiod spoke with the guards for a moment before following Phokas up to the second level.

"Sir, you will come with us," one of the guards said to the Doctor as another opened a door to a hall. They led the Doctor to a room and escorted him in.

"You will wait here until Captain Hesiod comes for you."

"I'd like to meet the Lady actually," the Doctor was interrupted by the guard.

"You will wait here."

"Oh, alright then.." The door shut and clicked as it was locked.

The Doctor studied the room. It had murals on the wall depicting sea life and had a large book case to the side. The Doctor examined some of the selection. The books seemed to all be about marine zoology and botany. The Doctor went over to the door and listened. He couldn't hear the guards so he assumed they had went to some other part of the house. He pulled his sonic screwdriver out of his coat pocket and opened the lock.

The hall was deserted as he sneaked through the house. He made it back to the front of the house and up the stairs. He explored the upper level until he faintly heard voices from a closed door. He could barely make out words, but he could tell there were two voices and one of them belonged to a woman. The Doctor pulled a stethoscope from his coat pocket and listened in on the conversation.

* * *

"Captain Hesiod! I thought I had told you to keep this quiet!"

"But I was trying to, my Lady."

"You brought the stranger to my house?"

"Phokas came and told me you wanted to see me, urgently!"

"You could have let the poor man go!"

"But he is a suspect!"

"These killings have been going on for about two weeks… Have you ever seen this man before?"

"No ma'am, but.."

"And you said this man said that he had only arrived this morning?"

"Yes ma'am, but.."

"Do you have any proof that this man was here for the other killings?"

"No ma'am, but I don't have proof that he wasn't."

"Didn't you interrogate all of the the other newcomers"

"Yes, I even checked the records at the dock."

"Was this man on these records?"

"No ma'am."

"Well then, Captain Hesiod, you don't have anything on this man, do you?"

"No ma'am."

"The body, did Diodoros identify it as being Theophlia?"

"Yes, my Lady."

The woman sighed. "Have you informed her parents yet?"

"No, I was just about to."

"Was, she…. Was she killed in the same way as the others?"

"Yes, ma'am. Her body was…."

* * *

"Gasp!" The Doctor looked over his shoulder to see a frightened maid inching away from him.

"Shh…." He put his finger up to his lip, trying to quiet her.

"My Lady!" She whispered.

"No, no, it's alright, shhhhh."

"MY LADY!" The maid yelled as she stepped backwards. There was hustled movement inside the room and the Doctor jumped to his feet and backed away form the door. The door swung open and a young woman stepped out followed by Captain Hesiod. She studied him then smiled.

"So I take it that you're the Doctor?"


End file.
